Théâtre quotidien
by Clorefyll
Summary: "Tout bien réfléchit, avant, c'était plus simple."
1. Prologue

_Bien le bonjour ! :D_

_Bien, bien, bien... Et ben, comment dire... Bon, pour faire simple, énonçons les faits tels qu'ils sont : je vous présente - à vous, oui, vous ! - ma toute première fiction d'NCIS !_

_... Et ben, euh, voilà, quoi._

_- Titre :_ Qui m'a pris suuuuper longtemps à trouver. Et que vous ne comprenez surement pas, là, tout de suite. Mais ça va venir ! :)

_- Saison :_ Pas de saison précise, mais après la saison 6, disons. Minimum.

_- Résumé :_ " Tout bien réfléchit, avant, c'était plus simple. " Je vous l'accorde, c'est fort étrange comme "résumé", mais je n'ai pas su trouver mieux. Navrée.

_- Personnages concernés/principaux :_ Tous, mais l'histoire sera plus centrée sur McGee et Tony ( mais pas en couple. C'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. ).

_- Disclaimer_ : La série ne m'appartient pas. Vous l'aurez compris.

_Bonne lecture :D ! ( Enfin... bonne... J'espère ! )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>__** :**_

Elle regarda le grand bocal avec des yeux brillants de gourmandise.

Anna adorait les bonbons à la fraise que sa mère gardait dans le bocal. Elle en raffolait littéralement.

Or, quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait faire quelques courses, rapidement, elle avait aussitôt pensé au joli bocal en verre qui n'attendait qu'elle pour y piocher.

Elle tendit la main, dans l'espoir vain d'arriver à attraper la boite. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il lui manquait hélas quelques centimètres. En se rendant compte de cela, un autre enfant aurait pu se décourager et vaquer à d'autres occupations, mais Anna n'avait la tête qu'a la douce récompense qu'elle pourrait déguster dès qu'elle aurait atteint le bocal.

Avisant la chaise posé un peu plus loin, elle la ramena et grimpa dessus, tachant de garder son équilibre. Elle réessaya d'attraper la boite, et cette fois-ci, ses mains s'y entourèrent sans problème.

Lentement, avec milles précautions, elle la déposa sur la chaise, et sauta à terre.

Elle sourit joyeusement, puis plongea sa main à l'intérieur, pour en ressortir deux bonbons.

Seulement, au moment de les déguster, elle hésita. Si sa mère s'apercevait qu'elle en avait mangé sans son accord, elle la punirait sûrement. Peut-être même la priverait-elle de dessert, ce soir.

Et le dessert de ce soir, c'était une jolie tarte aux pommes Anna la voyait cuire dans le four.

Elle saliva en y songeant. C'était bon aussi, la tarte aux pommes, et elle en voulait vraiment. Mais elle voulait encore plus les bonbons à la fraise.

Elle regarda le bocal. Si elle n'en prenait que deux, sa mère ne se rendrait compte de rien. Elle n'aurait qu'à remettre le bocal et la chaise bien à leur place, et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Anna hocha la tête, comme pour conforter son idée, et remonta sur la chaise, saisit la boite et la reposa à sa place, ses bonbons toujours serrés dans sa paume, puis remit la chaise là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Et, enfin, elle avala les friandises. Les deux en même temps.

Elle manqua de soupirer de plaisir. Ils étaient vraiment excellents, ces bonbons à la fraise.

Elle songea que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller jouer en l'attendant.

Elle vivait ses dernières secondes.

* * *

><p>Tony s'étira lentement et soupira. Il était épuisé, et se reposer les yeux sur le volant de sa voiture le tentait énormément.<p>

Bon, courage, plus que quelques mètres en voiture et il serait arrivé au NCIS.

Et, avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait pas de meurtres à résoudre, aujourd'hui. Ce qui serait particulièrement changeant et surtout, reposant.

Il retint un bâillement, et se félicita de sa merveilleuse idée de faire nuit blanche hier soir, vaquant dans les rues en charmante compagnie.

Dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom.

C'était fou ce que sa mémoire pouvait lui faire défaut, ces derniers temps.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est donc la fin du prologue.<em>

_Oui, je sais, vous l'aviez deviné. J'aime parler pour un rien._

_Enfin, non. Mais, voilà, quoi... Bref._

_Je l'admets, on parle trèèès trèèès peu de nos chers agents dans ce chapitre. A vrai dire, seul Tony y fait une brève apparition. Mais enfin, après tout, ce n'est que le prologue..._

_Je n'attends plus que vos avis :) !_


	2. Acte I : Le temps

_Bonjour, bonjour !**  
><strong>_

_Alors, pour commencer :_

**_love FMA : Merci beaucoup ! :D_**

_**PinkBlueGreen : Moooh, c'est trop gentil tout ça :) AIPM, AIPM... J'ai cru lire ce terme dans plusieurs reviews et fics, oui... Je vais me documenter sur le sujet !  
><strong>_

_**Firesey : Merciiii :D Je suis touché, franchement, tu illumines ma journée :)**_

_**Gwenetsi : AIPM encore ? Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne ! Mille fois merci, en tous cas !  
><strong>_

_**MacMhuirich : Eh bien, ravie de te savoir prêt à me lire X) Thanks ! **_

_** : Wouuuah *O*... Je...je dois avouer qu'une telle review me comble. Merci, merci beaucoup :D !**_

_**Blie : Je vais essayer :) !**_

_**lifsjok : ( Devine ce que je m'apprête à écrire. Nan ? Un indice, ça commence par un M, et ça finit par un I. Et pis, y a un R dedans. Après un E. Alors, Alors ? :D ) Merci ! ^^**_

_Vous devriez, grâce à ce chapitre, être en mesure de deviner mon choix de titre pour cette fiction ( c'est français, ce que je viens de dire, là ? ) _

_Voilà, voilà ! Enjoy ! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>ACTE I : LE TEMPS<span>**_

_"Le temps du lendemain ne peut être autre que ce qu'il sera en réalité." Jacques Bernoulli_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte I, Scène I :<strong> Timothy McGee, ou comment perdre son temps_

L'agent Timothy McGee pris une grande inspiration. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Il était prêt.

Lentement, il décolla ses mains l'une de l'autre et tâcha de calmer leur tremblement. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il en était convaincu.

Gardant ces phrases bien en tête, il inspira une nouvelle fois et appuya sur la touche du bout de l'index droit.

Ce fut bref. Rapide. Presque imperceptible.

Ce fut décisif.

Il ferma immédiatement ses yeux, refusant de savoir l'issue de son geste. Avait-il réussi ? Il le devait ! Il avait passé les deux derniers mois là-dessus, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre maintenant !

Il rouvrit doucement une paupière, puis l'autre.

C'était le moment de vérité. Celui qui importait plus que tout autre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran. Et eut l'horrible impression d'être broyé de l'intérieur.

Il avait perdu.

Deux mois. Deux mois entier à le faire travailler, à lui acheter de nouvelles armes, à grimper des niveaux.

Et il avait fallu qu'il succombe au dernier combat... McGee sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux.

Il était mort. C'était la fin de deux mois de dur labeur.

Son personnage était mort. C'était décidé, il détestait ce MMORPG.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte I, Scène II :<strong> Hélène, ou comment vouloir remonter le temps_

[ - Comment elle s'appelle, maman, Anna ?

La dénommée leva les yeux de son dessin et attrapa un autre feutre.

- C'est maman.

La mère en question émit un petit rire et s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille.

- Oui ma chérie. Mais c'est quoi, mon prénom ? Tu le connais, mon prénom ?

- Tu t'appelles Maman.

L'enfant revint à son gribouillage.

- Et papa ?

La mère désigna la personne derrière la caméra d'un doigt à la petite fille, puis reprit :

- Comment est-ce-qu'il m'appelle, papa ?

- Il t'appelle maman.

La jeune femme rit doucement, et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Non. Papa, il m'appelle Hélène.

- Pas vrai. Toi, t'es maman.

La mère sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis, elle lui demanda :

- Dis moi, Anna, tu as quel âge ?

La susnommée s'arrêta un instant pour compter sur ses petits doigts.

- Trois.

- Trois ans ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est que tu es une grande fille, alors ! Et quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

L'enfant soupira.

- Je sais pas.

- Aujourd'hui, ma puce, c'est ton anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui, tu as trois ans !

L'enfant sembla réfléchir un moment, abandonnant ses crayons, puis lança, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Alors j'ai le droit de prendre plein de bonbons à la fraise ? ]

Hélène arrêta la vidéo, et ressortit le C.D de la télévision.

Son enfant. Son tout petit enfant.

Disparu. A jamais.

- Hélène ? Les policiers voudraient te poser quelques questions.

Elle se tourna vers son mari, et essuya du revers de sa manche ses larmes.

- J'arrive.

Elle aurait voulu se lever, avancer et le suivre dans la pièce, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Elle voulait que le petit corps de sa fille ne soit plus sans vie, sur un brancard et entouré d'inconnus, mais courant et vagabondant dans la maison, respirant la joie de vivre et la malice.

- Hélène…

L'homme avait les même traits tirés et grisâtres qu'elle, et semblait partager ses vœux.

Vingt minutes. Elle n'était partie que vingt minutes pour faire ses courses.

Il avait suffi de vingt minutes pour qu'elle ne soit plus mère.

Vingt minutes pour que sa vie entière n'ait plus aucun sens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte I, Scène III :<strong> Anthony DiNozzo, ou comment maudire le temps_

Il pleuvait.

Tony n'aimait pas la pluie.

Il fut un temps où il l'avait aimé, sinon au moins apprécié. Le son des gouttes battant les carreaux le distrayait, à cette époque, et sentir l'eau rafraichir son corps lui avait même parfois été plaisant.

Désormais, il la haïssait. Était-il, en soi, possible d'haïr une cause naturelle, cela, il n'en savait rien et s'en moquait parfaitement.

Les jours de pluie étaient devenus un calvaire, et ce depuis quelques mois déjà.

C'était arrivé, un matin, et avait empiré de jour en jour.

La pluie s'abattant contre les vitres l'insupportait. L'humidité lui collait un foutu mal de crâne.

Et ils n'annonçaient jamais rien de bon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acte I, Scène IV :<strong> Nathan Jarrod, ou comment regretter le bon vieux temps_

Nathan Jarrod, capitaine de corvette de son état, tapota ses doigts sur son volant, agacé.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il prenne ses congés la semaine même où une vague de pluie sévissait sur le pays ? Lui qui rêvait de soleil et de dépaysement, c'était raté.

Une semaine de permission, loin des Marines, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Et étrangement, il l'avait obtenu sans trop de mal.

Mais s'il avait su le temps qu'il ferait, il aurait sans doute reporté cette semaine à plus tard. C'était désespérant.

Et il fallait qu'en plus, il soit coincé dans les embouteillages.

On a la poisse, ou on ne l'a pas.

Nathan repensa au " bon vieux temps ". Le temps d'avant, avant son intégration dans le corps des Marines, avant tout ça.

Il sourit tristement. Il se souvenait des moments, à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, passés avec ses amis, des innombrables soirées remplies de filles et d'alcool.

Les petits boulots de serveur pour payer son loyer, les laborieuses économies pour s'acheter la voiture qui lui faisait tant envie...

Et regretta une nouvelle fois sa décision de devenir Marine. 17 ans de sa vie à exercer un travail qu'il exécrait.

Il songea qu'il devrait peut-être tout simplement tout abandonner. Démissionner, et partir s'installer dans une petite maison, dans un coin perdu, avec sa femme et son fils.

Il ne voyait pas assez sa famille, après tout.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, et manqua de buter une autre voiture. Il avait hâte de rentrer, et d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme.

C'était décidé. Il allait quitter les Marines. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ça n'avait jamais été pour lui.

Nathan tourna à l'angle de la rue, et sourit.

Il était heureux.

Il n'entendit que trop tard le coup de feu retentir, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, la balle lui avait déjà traversé le crâne.

Nathan Jarrod resterait à jamais un capitaine de corvette.

* * *

><p><em>Fin de l'acte I, et à bientôt pour l'acte II !<em>

_Les reviews me font toujours plaisir - j'imagine qu'il en est de même pour tout auteur, par ailleurs -, bien entendu ! :D_


End file.
